Extraña Tarde a Tú Lado
by Amakii
Summary: [NaLu. UA] Lucy aprenderá a sobrellevar su relación por un simple y contundente hecho; la mascota de su novio. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Los utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro.**  
– "pensamientos o recuerdos"  
–hablan  
Pareja: Natsu-Lucy  
U/A: OoC.  
Humor; Romance.  
**Summary: **Lucy aprenderá a sobrellevar su relación, por un simple y contundente hecho; la mascota de su novio.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**::: Extraña Tarde a Tú Lado :::  
(One-Shot)**

**.  
.**

**L**ucy estaba más que feliz. Esa sonrisa que portaba, mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, el atuendo que momentos antes había escogido para la cita. La delataba. Su dicha era grande. Ya que Natsu le había propuesto pasar la tarde juntos.

Tan solo de recordar sentía cientos de mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

.

"Natsu y Lucy tomaban un pequeño aperitivo, en el caso de ella, por que el primero se empaquetaba cerca de ocho onigiris, dos piernas eran sostenidas en sus manos, las cuales mordía y si a eso le agregamos que se había terminado una pizza completa, varios vasos de refresco, diferentes platillos de carne y sopas… Que decir.

– Lucy…– llamo a la chica sentada frente a él, por su parte ella solo se limito asentir, ya que tenia su completa atención – ¿Quieres pasar esta tarde en mí apartamento? – no pudo evitar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, y es que él a pesar de que vivía básicamente en su apartamento, nunca la había invitado al suyo. Sonrió.

– ¡Claro! – exclamo feliz.

– ¡Que bien! – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa llena de jubilo. Si no fuera por que la comida se le estaba saliendo de la boca, ella definitivamente se la hubiera devuelto"

.

Pero todas aquellas mariposas se convirtieron, en brasas del más intenso de los fuegos, y es que el muy descarado había dicho:

–"Lucy… tu pagas" – y salió de lugar dejando a una muy conmocionada rubia, y es que debía un mes de comida ¡Un mes! ¡Por dios¡ ¿Qué le pasaba a su novio?  
Suspiro. Mejor no pensar en los malos momentos, y mejor creer, que esa tarde solo era de ellos, y todo marcharía bien. Una idea cruzo su mente…

– Y que tal si Natsu… me ha preparado una cena sorpresa…– tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad, hacia que sus ojos se iluminaran al imaginar; una tenue y melodiosa música de fondo, en medio del espacioso apartamento, una mesa para dos que este a su vez era iluminado con incontables velas, puestas en diferentes lugares y degustando el exquisito olor a comida; solo para ella y por ella.

Suspiró – Seria maravilloso… – y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas ante su última idea – y que tal si… – se llevo una mano para cubrir su boca, ante la felicidad que le daba su imaginación – me pide matrimonio…– susurro.

Y con aquello último en sus pensamientos, miro el reloj de pared – Ya casi es la hora – agarro su bolso. El sonido de unos toques en la puerta llamó su atención. Allí estaba su momento que había esperado. Lentamente camino hasta la puerta, y la abrió con sumo, cuidado pues sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.  
Una vez abierta solo pudo encontrarse con aquella desordenada cabellera rosa, tan conocida.

– ¡Lucy! –Exclamo alegre – te ves muy bien…– halago.

Ella no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Aquello había sido un halago proveniente de la persona mas despistada, atolondrada y poco perceptible para los detalles. ¿Se había dado cuenta de su arreglo personal?

– Gracias.

Ambos se encontraban caminando hacia el apartamento, contando trivialidades y cosas sobre sus amigos. Pero no podía evitar que los nervios se acrecentaran a cada paso; e innumerables ideas cruzaban su mente, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa. Pronto llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos pero no cualquiera si no ¡Los mejores del lugar y posiblemente de todo el lugar en cuestión!

Su vista se desvió a su acompañante – ¿Tu vives ahí…? – señalo el lugar.

Asintió – Sí… mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y construcciones de, apartamentos para solteros – paro en seco "padre… dueño… hoteles y apartamentos… solteros" necesitaba tiempo para digerir la información.

– Varios rentan aquí también… – Okey. Ella ya no seguía el hilo de la situación.

Ambos ingresaron al lugar, era bastante amplio y muy elegante como para que fuera para solteros, el de él, era uno de la planta alta así, que tuvieron que subir en un elevador. ¡Claro que antes! Natsu le había dicho que era mejor subir por la escaleras ya que le hacia falta un poco de ejercicio. Ganándose la vista de varias personas allí presentes, y es que lo había gritado a pulmón abierto.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera. Muy bonita en los gustos de Lucy. Y justo antes que se abriera sus nervios se dispararon.

– Lucy…– la voz seria de Natsu atrajo su atención – pase lo que pase no grites… – ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Y allí venia el momento al abrir la puerta…

Sí. Sus nervios se dispararon; al igual que sus ojos era un total cochinero ropa por aquí por allá, basura, comida, latas y varias plumas "¿Plumas?" Se cuestiono. O los cojines habían sido arañados y rasgados, al igual que la sala del lugar ¿Qué había pasado?

Primer pensamiento desechado: "No habría cena para dos".

– Siéntate… – ofreció amablemente, ella lo acepto, él camino hasta la puerta que según ella daba a la cocina – ¡¿Quieres tomar o comer algo?!

– ¡Un vaso de agua esta bien! – contesto.

Segundo pensamiento: "El lugar si era grande aunque; claro también el cochinero que había ahí".

Su vista se desvió hacia el ventilador, en uno de los pasillos, entrecerró sus ojos. ¡Que demonios era eso! Se acerco un poco al lugar cuidadosamente, para que este no se diera cuenta.

Suspiro aliviada por un momento, imagino que lo que daba vueltas era una persona – Son solo sus calzoncillos…– regreso de nuevo a sentarse. Pero al llegar al lugar no pudo evitar sentirse… incomoda, algo pasaba en ese lugar. Su vista se fijo debajo de un pequeño mueble donde estaba una pantalla, se agacho un poco para poder ver ¿Por qué Natsu tenia una fusta? Y entonces las palabras que le dijo este antes de entrar vinieron a su mente.

– "Lucy… pase lo que pase no grites" – ¿Acaso él…? Y se vio a si misma, atada de manos y piernas en una amplia cama mientras que Natsu, estaba de pie frente a ella, y golpeaba levemente la fusta en su otra mano. Un grito escapaba de los labios de Lucy

– "Lucy… te dije que no gritaras…"

Sus nervios se encresparon mas al escuchar su voz detrás de sí – Perdón... – se disculpo ¿Por qué? – No podía servir el agua así que… toma – le extendió el vaso. Ella lo tomo – ¡Voy a preparar algo! – y volvió hacia la cocina.

– ¡No es necesario no tengo hambre…! – lo que quería era irse justo en ese momento. De nuevo la voz de él atrajo su atención.

– ¡¿Quieres un poco de…?! ¡Gato rostizado! – ella abrió los ojos. Había escuchado bien él dijo; "gato rostizado" le estaba ofreciendo un gato. – ¡Digo un poco de pollo! – suspiro aliviada.

– ¡Sí! – no se iba negar. Necesitaba llevarse algo a la boca, o terminaría por comerse sus dedos de los puros nervios. Pronto él estuvo de vuelta, trayendo consigo un plato de piernas y alas pero… rostizadas no estaban… si no mas bien chamuscadas.

– Lo siento – asintió en compresión – es que mí gato… – entonces eso del plato, no era pollo si no su gato – se comió lo demás y dejo… esto… – de nueva cuenta suspiraba aliviada; así que no era su gato el del plato.

–Tienes un gato… nunca me lo mencionaste…– dijo un tanto molesta.

Sonrió – Lo traeré para que lo veas – volvió de nueva cuenta a la cocina se escucharon uno que otro insulto, cosas siendo aventadas y después de eso un silencio. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a ver, cuando de nueva cuenta salió trayendo consigo un gato color azul, con un pequeño pañuelo verde atado a su cuello – ¡Mira! Este es…–dijo con una sonrisa.

– Natsu… ¿Acaso pintaste el gato? – el negó diciendo "este es su color" – ya veo… – dijo no muy convencida – es bastante lindo…– asintió a su favor.

– Se llama Happy…– estiro un poco su mano para acariciarlo cuando de nuevo escucho la voz de Natsu – Happy ella es Lucy… espero se lleven bien – y entonces en ese momento abrió sus ojos y la miro directo a los cafés de ella.

– Mucho gusto Lucy… – su mano paro en seco. ¿El gato le acababa de hablar? ¿Los gatos hablan…? Miro a Natsu antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tercer pensamiento antes de desmayarse: "Tampoco había propuesta de matrimonio. Y posiblemente se estaba volviendo loca".

.

**M**omentos después Natsu observaba como Happy arrastraba una sabana y la acomodaba a un lado del cuerpo de Lucy, que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo. Happy junto las manos a la altura del pecho de la rubia y todas aquellas plumas las puso alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

Y uniendo sus dos pequeñas gatunas manos, rezo por el alma de aquella rubia.

– Happy… no esta muerta…– murmuro Natsu al ver que este rezaba.

– ¿Acaso no quieres ser soltero de nuevo…? – Dijo mientras tomaba la manta y la tapaba completamente – estoy seguro que ella hubiese querido que siguieras con tu vida…– y prendió una veladora.

– Happy…– llamo a su compañero. El nombrado no le hizo caso, y tomando las piernas y alas, las metió en una bolsa amarrándolas a las manos de Lucy con cinta adhesiva ¿De donde había sacado todo eso? Se cuestiono Natsu. La volvió a cubrir.

– Y… eso ¿Por qué era...? – Happy negó ante la pregunta.

– Natsu… no sabes que el camino es largo… de seguro le dará hambre…– zafo su pequeño pañuelo y saco un pescado.

– ¿También le darás tu pescado…?– cuestiono incrédulo de lo que posiblemente era un milagro. Él nunca daba sus pescados.

– No – le dio una mordida – todo esto me ha dado hambre…– y le dio otra mordida.

– Por cierto…– Natsu se acordó de algo – ¿Qué hacías dentro de la estufa? parecía que querías ser pollo rostizado... tu dando vueltas…– dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba ante el recuerdo.

– Tu novia me quería comer… la vi con ojos desilusionados cuando le dijiste que lo del plato era pollo – Natsu abrió los ojos ante lo dicho, entonces Lucy era una caníbal y no cualquiera si no una de gatos – debes cuidarme de ella.

– ¿Es por eso que no querías salir de la cocina? – Asintió – pero no era necesario que me tiraras todo lo que encontrabas a tu paso…

– Ni que fuera mucho – se hundió de hombros – solo era una docenas de platos, seis sartenes, unos cuantos vasos y tazas…– chupo los huesos de su pescado.

– Pero sabes me costo mucho robárselos a Lucy – entonces la vista del gato se fue directo al cuerpo tapado.

– Todo eso era de ella… – un "sí" salió de los labios de Natsu – ya veo…– y dejando de chupar el esqueleto de su pescado; destapo a Lucy y se lo pego con cinta adhesiva a las manos – te dejare que chupes los últimos huesitos de mí pescado – y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – espero ella te chupe igual que yo.

– Ya te dije que no esta muerta. – dijo con voz cansada. Entonces el timbre sonó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Era un repartidor.

– Se encuentra el señor Natsu Dragneel – pregunto amablemente.

– Si… soy yo – miro de reojo a su gato este ahora volvía de nueva cuenta a rezar.

– Firme aquí por favor – él firmo ¿Que estaría tramando su gato? Por que era seguro que todo eso era idea de la retorcida mente de Happy – esta bien… aquí esta su paquete…– le entrego una caja enorme, bastante liviana– muchas gracias – después de eso cerro la puerta ¿Qué contendría el paquete?

Volvió hasta la sala y se sentó. Empezó a destapar poco a poco el paquete. Sin embargo seguía mirando a su gato, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver unas cuantas bolsas negras para basura, con la marca registrada de: "Las mejores bolsas para sacar un cuerpo de su apartamento"

– Happy…– el nombrado dejo de rezar – ¿Que significa esto? – le mostro las bolsas.

– Bueno no piensas sacarla en un ataúd ¿O sí? – aquello lo desconcertó ¿Era en serio? la hacia ya muerta ¡Pero si estaba viva aún! – Además…– señalo las bolsas – son de las mejores… y no llamara mucho la atención – eso sonaba como si ellos la hubieran matado, y no quisieran dejar evidencia alguna – lee las instrucciones…

¿También tenía instrucciones?, saco un papelito que venia en el paquete.

– Antes de usar "Las mejores bolsas para sacar un cuerpo de su apartamento".

1: Asegúrate de que nadie te este mirando y que tu cómplice no quiera echarte de cabeza.  
2: Fíjate que la bolsa no este rota, puesto que la empresa no se hace responsable de que el cuerpo se te caiga a medio camino.  
3: Unas vez cumplidos los anteriores puntos, solo mete el cuerpo a la bolsa y ciérrala con la cinta "Para que no se te escape el muerto".

PD: Asegúrate que el muerto; sí este muerto, la bolsa no soporta movimientos.

¿Era en serio? ¡Hasta instructivo con advertencia y todo!

– Bien Natsu… manos a la obra…– Happy tomo una bolsa y verifico que estuviera bien, para que así no tuvieran problemas – yo abro la bolsa y tu la metes – ordeno.

El peli rosa jalo a Lucy un poco, y con sumo cuidado la metió dentro de la bolsa – Pero… ¿No tenemos la cinta "Para que no se te escape el muerto"?

– No te preocupes…– saco la cinta con la cual había atado la comida y el esqueleto – pero tengo "La cinta perfecta para interrogaciones, nunca deja hablar a las victimas".

– Pero no es solo para victimas ¿En verdad funciona…? – el gato asintió y empezó a enrollar la cinta, pero algo estaba mal, la cabeza de Lucy todavía estaba fuera.

– Tu novia esta cabezona…– menciono – estas bolsas son extra grande – fue en busca de otra bolsa – por cierto… estaba dentro de la estufa por que quería verificar que funcionara – él otro se acordó de lo sucedido y sonrió ampliamente – pero me quede atrapado… y daba vueltas por desesperación – le entrego la bolsa al peli rosa.

– ¡Listo! – dijo al ver el cuerpo totalmente tapado – ahora… ¡Pero que demonios estoy haciendo! – exclamo alterado al ver que todo el tiempo había estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Happy. Empezó a destaparla.

– Y tan bien que nos quedo…– se quejo – y solo son dos bolsas – suspiro.

– ¡Basta Happy! ya te dije que no esta muerta – y levándola la acomodo en el sofá – solo se desmayo de la impresión…

– Pero es una maleducada – volvió a quejarse – mira que desmayarse en una casa ajena – fue a la cocina y regresó de nueva cuenta, con un pedazo de pescado – recuerda esto Natsu… ella me quiere comer.

– Esta bien te cuidare – le dio la razón en ese momento, no quería discutir por que sabia que posiblemente ambos terminarían enojados.

Lucy empezó a removerse en su lugar. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrase a la luz un poco ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? De repente su vista se fijo en el gato azul que la miraba fijamente con recelo.

– Ese gato…– lo señalo – Habla…

.

**L**ucy y Happy se miraban con recelo. Ambos cuidaban los movimientos del otro, era una batalla donde el que predijera el movimiento del otro ganaba. Y ambos sabían una sola cosa "Yo ganare".

Mientras tanto Natsu volvía de la cocina, después de que Lucy despertara le había pedido un vaso de agua y a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba el otro vaso de agua? Observo la sala ignorando la corriente eléctrica que desprendía las miradas de su novia y gato.

–"Lo encontré" – estaba sobre la mesita donde se encontraba la pantalla. Suspiro aliviado era bueno saber que no había tomado ningún trago. Solo de recordar le daba escalofríos. Happy, llegaba a tener una mente en ocasiones muy retorcida.

Y es que en la cocina había una fuga de agua, por lo tanto, toda estaba en el piso, pero él no la había juntado de dicho lugar, aunque agradecía que no la hubiera tomado. Camino hasta quedar a un lado de ambos, estos ni siquiera rompieron su mirada.

– ¡Basta los dos! – dijo cansado al ver que ni caso le hacían. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo y lo incineraron con la mirada ¡¿Ahora se suponía que el muerto debía ser él…?!

– Toma Lucy – le extendió el vaso de agua. Ella lo tomo, estaba a punto de beber un poco cuando su vista se desvió al paquete rasgado junto a las bolsas negras. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Por que demonios tenia atada una bolsa con las piernas y alas chamuscadas! ¡Y luego un esqueleto de pescado!

Happy sonrió al ver la cara de horror que ponía – Tu novia no es fácil de matar… ¿Y tú que me dijiste que la traías bien muerta? Pero si esta bien viva – Natsu hacia señas para que Happy no continuara, pero este simplemente pasaba de ellas.

Por el contrario Lucy dejo el vaso de agua en la pequeña mesita, y se dispuso a quitarse eso de las manos.

Miro a Natsu – Fue idea tuya ¿no?... – el negó y entonces solo quedaba un culpable – ¡Tú…! – Se acerco a Happy y empezó a estirarle las mejillas – ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

Natsu estaba dispuesto a separarlos cuando la voz de su gato se escucho.

– No sabes que el camino a la vida eterna es largo… necesitabas comida – y se zafo del agarre.

Bufo molesta, ese gato no solo le provocaba ansias si no también la sacaba de sus casillas. Iba a volver a sentarse cuando miro un papelito en el sofá.

Casi le da un tic en el ojo al ver de qué se trataba –"Las mejores bolsas para sacar un cuerpo de su apartamento" ¿Quién rayos manejaría dicha empresa? Además ¿Cómo era posible que algunas personas las compraran? Después se fijo en una cinta, la tomo y empezó a leerla "La cinta perfecta para interrogaciones, nunca deja hablar a las victimas", no se supone que las victimas… ¡Bah!

Mejor dejar todo eso de lado, pero algo cruzo su mente ¿Natsu tendría un cuerpo en su apartamento? Y era por eso que le había pedido venir en la tarde, puesto que una vez se hiciera de noche sacarían el cuerpo ¿Acaso quería que fuera su cómplice…? Y no pudo evitarlo. Sus nervios se dispararon como nunca. No solo esa tarde se había enterado que algunos gatos llegan a hablar si no también se convertiría en la cómplice de un asesinato.

Ya hasta se imaginaba el encabezado del periódico: "Pareja juvenil comete asesinato, y obligan a los gatos a hablar".

– Lucy…– llamo el peli rosa – ¡Lucy! – Grito esta vez atrayendo la atención de la rubia – ¿te encuentras bien? – asintió.

– ¿Natsu estas seguro…? – Él no comprendió a que se refería – nunca lo he hecho… tu sabes sacar un muerto – termino murmurando lo último.

– No te preocupes, mi tío Arthur esta bien – Lucy lo miro – ayer lo lleve atrás del jardín – y es que él había entendido Arthur en vez de muerto (por si no le entienden XD).

– ¿Nadie se dio cuenta…? – cuestiono incrédula.

– ¡Claro! Incluso algunas personas me ayudaron, mientras yo arrastraba otras bolsas… era pesado…

– ¿No era el único que llevabas a enterrar? – Natsu parpadeo un par de veces.

– Lucy…– dijo serio – yo hablaba de que había llevado a mi tío al jardín a respirar aire libre – ella sonrió nerviosa – ¿De que demonios estabas halando tú...?

– De nada…– Happy que había estado escuchando la plática concordaba en que Natsu era bastante despistado, atolondrado y poco perceptible para algunas cosas.

Suspiro – Sabes tu novia no solo es rubia…– atrajo la atención de ambos – si no que piensa que tienes un cuerpo aquí – señalo el lugar.

El peli rosa volteo y miro a la rubia – Lucy… yo no tengo ningún puerco aquí. – Happy y Lucy se querían dar de cabezazos contra la pared ¿Qué tanto podía confundir las cosas?

– Olvídalo – le restaron importancia ambos.

– Por cierto… Lucy quería darte algo…– y esta vez se fue a su habitación. Mientras tanto los otros dos volvían a lo mismo.

– ¿Cómo es que estas viviendo con él? – Dijo la rubia sentándose y Happy la imitaba – no lo entiendo…– susurro.

– Me encontró metido dentro de un huevo – le respondió – pensó que era un dragón – Okey. Natsu lograba estar mas loca que ella – y me trajo a vivir con él – la miro con recelo.

El peli rosa volvió con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos color amarillo, con un lazo rojo que atravesaba la cajita por la mitad formando un moño a un lado. ¿Eso podría ser…? La felicidad llegaba de nueva cuenta a ella, como cuando le había pedido venir a su apartamento.

– Yo… quería darte esto – dijo una vez frente a ella. Lucy lo miro con los ojos brillosos, y después a su gato que se había puesto detrás de él.

Happy se percato de la mirada brillosa de Lucy – Natsu…– llamo con temor mientras le jalaba parte del pantalón – Lucy tiene hambre… y me quiere comer…– el nombrado observó a su novia y en efecto le brillaban los ojos al ver a su gato.

– Si tienes hambre. Todavía llevas las piernas y alas pegadas a las manos… Lucy – el momento romántico se rompió con aquello.

– No tengo hambre…– le contesto– dime ¿Que es…?

– Es un regalo de aniversario – le extendió la cajita y miro un reloj de pared. Era bastante tarde – creo que es momento de que regreses a tu casa – Ella ni le prestaba atención y destapaba la cajita solo para encontrar una llave color plata. "Como las que yo coleccionó" pensó al sacarla y observarla "la llave de Nicolás…" miro a Natsu con ternura.

– Ella también te quiere comer Natsu… solo hay que ver como te mira…– debía callar a ese gato lograba ponerla no solo tensa, nerviosa y enojada con lo que decía. Si no también daba algunas ideas locas.

– Lucy deja te digo algo – quito la vista del gato para enfocarla en su novio – no tengo buen sabor… no me he bañado en semanas…

– Ella lo podría tomar como condimento – volvió a murmurar Happy.

– ¡¿Qué?!

.

Lucy observaba como Natsu caminaba al lado de su gato, el cual no podría sacarse de la cabeza durante algún muy buen tiempo.

Suspiró – Pero a pesar de todo…– miro la cajita. Tal vez no hubiera cena, música, comida o anillo de compromiso, pero se había acordado de su aniversario. 6 meses tan poco y a la vez mucho.

– Hime-sama… ¿Piensa entrar o se quedara ahí parada?

– Ya voy Virgo…– y dio media vuelta. Pero se percato que esta no le quitaba la vista de encima – ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Eso…? – señalo sus manos.

– Es un regalo de Natsu por nuestro aniver…

La interrumpió – No me refiero a la cajita. Si no más bien… a la bolsa de comida, junto al esqueleto de pescado, que trae pegado a las manos…– ahora entendía por que la gente se le quedaba viendo cuando salieron del apartamento.

– ¡NATSU! ¡HAPPY!

.

.

FIN…

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Notas de la Autora:  
**¡Hola!  
Espero este pequeño One Shot, les gustara y hubiesen pasado un buen rato leyendo. Mencionar que este ya lo había publicado en , así que si lo leyeron allá, no es plagio XD. Es totalmente mío. Ojala alguien se apiade de mí, y deje su review. Así que nos estamos leyendo…

**Bye Bye Hanasaki95 *-*7  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**L**ucy estaba con la vista fija en el techo. Estaba cansada, su trabajo en ocasiones era desgastante. Pero lo que mas la tenia así era el motivo, que de nueva cuenta, tendría que ir a visitar a Natsu a su apartamento. Suspiró. De solo saber que volvería a ver, una muy peculiar mascota. Sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, y sus bellos se erizaron.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Lu-chan? – giro su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba. Una chica peli azulada le observaba con mucha atención.

De nueva cuenta suspiraba – Sí… – dijo sin muchas ganas – es solo que… Natsu me invito de nuevo a su apartamento…– se incorporo un poco.

La otra chica sonrió – ¡Eso es bueno! – Lucy sonrió – pero tú no pareces contenta…– le menciono. La rubia dejo de nueva cuenta caer su cuerpo, en el respaldo de la silla.

Cerró sus ojos – Además… no me has contado, como te fue en tú cita anterior. – Lucy no quería ni recordar. La maldita cinta se había pegado bien a su piel. Además de que por ello las alas y piernas, que estaban atadas a sus manos, provocaban cada vez que salía, ¡Sí cada vez que salía!, que una jauría de perros la persiguiera, y por si no fuera poco, tardo tres días, ¡Tres malditos días en quitarse eso de las manos! efectivamente la cinta era muy buena.

Una aura negra la envolvió, Happy se las pagaría, y posiblemente la persona quien las distribuía.

– ¿Lu-chan…? – llamo con temor.

[…]

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento. Un pequeño gato estiraba, con una gran sonrisa su moño. Detrás de él, una mirada de reproche hacia su pequeño ser era dada.

– Happy… espero esta vez te comportes – dijo Natsu tomando su atuendo. El gato giro un poco, y le vio de reojo.

– Aye. Pero si la maleducada, me quiere comer… yo no respondo – advirtió. Sabia que después de lo sucedido. Lucy había despertado, el ser más oscuro llevado dentro de ella. Pero como lo prometió, él se comportaría.

– Happy por cierto ¿Quién preparo la comida? – menciono el peli rosado.

– Ya esta todo preparado… hice un pedido – Happy dejo de verse en el espejo, y salió de la habitación. Si seguía ahí, posiblemente le diera un ataque de risa. ¿Cómo era posible que Natsu no se diera cuenta? Vaya que si era despistado.

[…]

En la casa de Lucy, Virgo estaba enterrada; bajo una montaña de ropa. A pesar de que ella no quería ir, eso no significaba que no se viera linda ¿Verdad? Pero que ponerse, por más que le daba vueltas a su guardarropa, no sabia que usar.

– Hime… ¿Por qué no solo usa algo casual? – le menciono su sirvienta, desde lo mas profundo de toda aquella ropa. Ella lo pensó y al final acepto. Además, conocía a Natsu y él no usaría nada ostentoso.

– Virgo…– la mencionada salió de entre la ropa.

– ¿Me castigara? – la rubia simplemente rodo los ojos, aún no entendía el concepto, de masoquismo que tenia su sirvienta.

– Claro que no… es solo que no se si debería ir…– la otra solo se dedico a observarla.

[…]

Lucy miro aquel lugar, la primera vez que estuvo ahí, le pareció un lugar lindo, específicamente la puerta de Natsu -y lo seguía siendo-. Pero ahora sabía, que no debía dejarse llevar por la fachada. Presiono el pequeño botón del elevador. Pronto las puertas se abrieron e ingreso. Esta vez ella Lucy Heartfilia, estaba lista para todo. Pronto llego a su destino. Camino con toda la seguridad que en esos momentos tenia. Toco la pequeña puerta de madera, dentro escucho uno, que otro murmullo.

Y como si fuera la primera vez, sus nervios incrementaron. Y no solo eso, si no que su boca literalmente cayo al suelo. Natsu vestía un hermoso traje negro, con una camisa rosa ¡O por dios! Y ella solo llevaba un simple vestido.

– Te vez muy bien…– menciono Lucy. Natsu por su parte gano color en sus mejillas.

– Tu también… pasa – se hizo a un lado. Ella ingreso, y rápidamente su mirada fue a la pequeña mesa en el centro, con un largo mantel rojo, unas flores adornaban el centro. Eran simplemente hermosas.

Esta vez si había cena romántica. Aún así no se confiaba.

– Bienvenida… Lucy-san – ahí estaba, el pequeño gato solo con un moño rojo en su cuello.

– Hola Happy…– menciono intentando, ocultar de alguna manera, los nervios que le provocaba la mascota.

Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano, y la llevo a la mesa. Retiro la silla – Lucy…– ella le miro sorprendida, él estaba tan atento. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió, mientras se sentaba.

– Gracias…– menciono. Natsu giro dándole la espalda, no sin antes mencionar "Ahora vuelvo", pero la cara de Lucy se torno roja, mientras la boca se le caía al piso de nueva cuenta.

– Eres una pervertida…– dijo Happy con sus dos manos cubriendo su boca.

Giro su rostro un poco – Fue idea tuya… – ya decía ella, Natsu jamás usaría algo así. Como era posible que no se hubiera dando cuenta. Y es que en la parte de atrás del traje, específicamente en sus glúteos no había tela, que cubriera dicha zona. Y para sorpresa de Lucy sus calzoncillos decían; "Lucy te amo; y eres una pervertida"

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – cuestiono incrédula.

– No fue fácil… pero es despistado – ¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Justo en ese momento él volvía – Etto…– Natsu se veía nervioso – espero y no te moleste…– ella le vio confundida, ¿A que se refería? Natsu puso "el plato" en la mesa. Lucy abrió los ojos a más no poder.

¡Como era posible que le sirviera, la comida en un fondo de botella partida! Levanto su vista, solo para darse cuenta que Natsu lambia la mesa*. Ni cubiertos usaba.

– Que romántico…– dijo Happy. La rubia giro a verlo, con una mirada acusadora – no fue mí culpa. Ni tampoco mí idea – se defendió.

– Happy falta la música…– él mencionado, sin esperarse llego hasta un toca discos. La rubia le seguía con la mirada, al menos esperaba que la música fuera buena. Sin siquiera voltear un poco intentó llevar algo, de lo que Natsu le había dado, ignorando el hecho que la comida, se la había servido en un fondo de botella.

¡Diablos! La comida estaba deliciosa.

– ¿Pongo esa…? – dijo Happy. Natsu solo asintió. Lucy cerro su ojos, la música era tan linda y tranquila, pero…

– "¡La cucaracha! ¡La cucaracha! Ya no quiere caminar. Por que le falta, por que le falta ron, tequila para caminar῀" *

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, ¡¿Qué clase de música era esa?! y para empezar esa no era la letra de dicha canción.

– O lo siento…– se disculpó Happy con fingida inocencia. Volvió a poner otro disco. De nueva cuenta la música era tranquila. Se relajo.

– "Lucy esta tan vieja. Tan vieja y cansada, tiene arruuugas῀ en la papada"* – esta vez giro su vista a Natsu. Este dejo de lamber la mesa, al sentir la mirada de Lucy. Después de todo era la voz de él.

– No es lo que piensas Lucy…– intento defenderse. Ella frunció el seño.

– No seas mentiroso… – contraataco Happy – te grabe mientras te bañabas – ¡¿Acaso él cantaba ese tipo de cosas, mientras se bañaba?! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué clase de novio tenia?!

– Mejor no pongan nada…– prefería el silencio, a una canción de dudosa procedencia.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido -y según el gran repertorio de música- del cual ella no quería saber nada., Lucy disfruto estar con ambos, aun así, la desconfianza seguía. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El tiempo pasó rápido hasta que el peli rosado se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

– Te acompaño a tú casa – dijo él amablemente, mientras le daba una sonrisa. Happy los miraba con expresión juguetona.

– Etto… me puedo ir sola…– él le vio sin entender. ¡Pero es que ella no era tan mala! Como para decirle que se cambiara la ropa.

– ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono.

Suspiró. Mientras señalaba la parte de atrás – Lucy…– ella le vio con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas – me incineraste mi traje; solo para ver mí trasero.

– ¡Claro que no! – grito alarmada. Como si fuera posible hacer eso. Bueno si los gatos hablan, los cerdos cantan opera.

– Vaya que la mirada de tu novia es potente…– susurró Happy.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Lucy no podía creer, era justo como la anterior "cita", si es que a eso se le puede llamar cita. No pudo evitar querer encerrar ese gato en una caja, y enviarlo muy pero muy lejos.

Tenia que relajarse – Estoy bien… puedo irme sola…– Natsu le vio un tanto desconcertado, y simplemente suspiró. A veces no lograba comprender a su novia, "acompáñame a comprar" "vamos juntos…" y muchas otras frases y cuando se ofrecía no quería. Ok el entendía, si su traje todo un desperdicio. Pero que mala es Lucy.

– Tal vez planea irse solita…– y allí venia Happy a meter si saña – y entonces… ella… él y luego ¡Tú! – Señalo a Natsu – ¡Cuernudo! – el nombrado giro a ver a su gato, ¡Que rayos le pasaba! ya se estaba creando todo un drama en la cabeza.

– Happy… eso nunca sucederá. Lucy me es fiel…– ¡Vaya hasta que su novio la defiende! – ¿Cierto Lucy? – menciono un sonriente Natsu, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Happy sentía que el hambre entraba. Así que mejor dejarlos solos, pero antes de que emprendiera la retirada por algún pescadito. El celular de Lucy sonó. Giro su vista gatuna, y meneo la colita alegre.

– Hola…– menciono una Lucy sorprendida – ¡Claro! – Dijo alegremente – ¿Cuándo nos vemos?... ¡Por supuesto allí estaré! – y colgó. Mientras tanto los otros dos estaban ahí observándola.

– ¿Quién era? – cuestiono Happy. Ella bajo su vista al gato. ¡O no! Debía hacer algo, si ese gato salía con algo que no era, estaría en problemas. Después de lo sufrible que fue, que Natsu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

– Una amiga…– Happy la observo detenidamente, ¡Ahí! Olía peor que pescadito podrido. Su detector de no confíes en Heartfilia mentiritas Lucy, estaba activado.

– Ya veo…– miro de reojo a Natsu. Él solo miraba mientras alzaba una ceja en incomprensión. Simplemente más despistado e ingenuo no podía ser. Pero él le daría unas clasecitas de cómo detectar "Tú novia te pone el cuerno; mientras la marrana ni siquiera pone", asintió repetidas veces. Él Happy seria el nuevo ídolo, en esas relacionas donde, no hay un tercio ¡NO!, tampoco chicles ¡NO!, si no mas bien…

– Espero y no estés imaginando un montón de arañas…– menciono Lucy. Si tal vez fuera poco tiempo pero lo conocía ya lo suficiente. Y lo último que necesitaba, era que Natsu recibiera consejos de un gato ¡Un gato!

– No me estoy imaginando nada…– y dentro de su cabecita se estaba llevando una recreación, de los hechos -según su detector-

"Lucy en traje de pescadito, sale caminando al parque, a lo lejos se ve un muy sexy pescadito, y Lucy corre a su encuentro, mientras nuestro querido Natsu la ve con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y grita desesperado. – ¡Nooo! ¡Lucy ¿Por qué?! – ella gira y lo mira con indiferencia.

– No eres un lindo pescadito…– abraza al sexy pescadito.

– Pero soy un muy lindo dinosaurio – menciona con voz dolida.

– No me gustan los dinosaurios… yo amo los pescaditos – y literalmente se come al pescado sexy. "

Happy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. ¡Vaya que Lucy era mala!

Gira su vista solo para verla con recelo – ¿Qué tienes en contra de los dinosaurios? – ella le dedica una mirada sin entender ¿Qué se habrá imaginado? – Natsu se miraba muy atractivo…– Natsu también mira a Happy. Le afectara ver documentales sobre pescados, y sus relaciones – es por que era un dinosaurio rosa, y no morado*…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– No dejare que vuelvas a ver documentales sobre pescados – Happy mira dolido al peli rosa.

– Vamos Lucy…– le extiende una mano, ella le mira sonriente.

– ¡Claro!

– Vuelvo enseguida Happy – y sin más ambos salen. Suelta un suspiró. Y entonces una pregunta llega a su mente, mientras menea su colita… ¿Quién le habrá llamado?

o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

**Notas Finales:  
***Hm. Ni idea de por que las puse, solo surgió. Como este fic en si. Una es una canción popular Española, pero popularizada en México "La cucaracha", y la otra proviene una serie de televisión estadounidense muy conocida (dibujos animados). Si. No me estoy inventando nada.  
* No recuerdo el capitulo, mas sin embargo es la pelea contra Moria (One Piece) le dan de comer a Nami, Chopper y Ussop, pero no hay platos y lo sirven en la mesa. Estos ni siquiera usan los cubiertos y lamben lo que se les dio. Me causo -y causa- mucha risa. Así que dije. ¿Por qué no poner una escena así?  
*Barney, una mención al dinosaurio.

Lamento haber eliminado pero no creí continuarlo, serán simplemente tres capítulos, algo como los pensamientos fallidos de Lucy. Cuando volveré a publicar (último capítulo) no sé, llevo la mitad, pero no soy buena escribiendo, así que no esperen mucho de mi (actualmente es una plasta de letras escritas). Sin más agradecer aquellos que leen y le están dando la oportunidad. Creo que solo por eso continúo.

**Byeee῀  
Hanasaki95.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** mención de más personajes, pero sin mucho desarrollo. Insinuación de GruVia.  
– "Pensamientos"  
– Hablan  
[Nalu. OoC; U/A]  
Humor; Romance (?).

**o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o**

**.  
.**

Y mientras tanto en alguna parte de esa pequeña ciudad hay un chico, completamente aburrido. Después de todo él solo estaba devolviendo un favor.

– ¿Por qué tardará tanto…? – murmura viendo la entrada a la pequeña cafetería, en el centro comercial. Vuelve su vista al frente, y después gira en todas direcciones no sabe si es su imaginación, o alguien le observa…

– ¿Gray? – la voz dulce y melodiosa de cierta amiga, hace que gire el rostro para encontrarla mirándolo con sorpresa.

– Lucy… ¿Dónde esta Natsu? – cuestiono al no ver al peli rosa junto a ella, aunque mas que nada él sabia la razón. Mientras tanto ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Él enarco una ceja ante aquel gesto.

– No le mencionaste nada ¿Cierto? – dejo caer su pequeña bolsa, y tomaba asiento frente a él.

– Bueno no creo que le interesara…– acomodo uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza sobre el mismo.

– Tienes razón… seria un desastre. – ella asintió a favor y después miro a los lados. Todavía tenia esa sensación de ser observada, y por algún motivo desconocido se dio cuenta que no era la única. Solo hacia falta ver como Gray daba vuelta la cabeza como el exorcista. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

[…]

Mientras tanto en la entrada al centro comercial se llevaba una acalorada discusión. El tema; era lo de menos.

– Este te quedaría más bien Natsu-san…– la chica de enfrente observaba actualmente el disfraz que portaba, y para su salud mental prefirió retirarse un momento. ¡Sabrá dios! Y ella misma, que existían clientes especiales - y egocéntricos-

Mientras que Happy con dos paletas con una palomita y tacha; ´Me gusta´ y ´Te queda horrible´ aprobaba cual era el mejor.

– No seria mejor ir normalmente. No creo que esto sea necesario…– Happy negó. Se suponía que Natsu quería sorprender ¡Sorprender! y que mejor que hacerlo de esa manera. O si ya quería ver la cara de cierta chica rubia. Pero para ello debían primero confundirse con la gente ¡Pasar desapercibidos! Y ser tan silenciosos -tal como lo haría un ninja nin nin-. Y lo menos llamativos posible ¡Claro esta! Aunque esto último no lo cumplían.

– Por eso opino que el traje de Barney estaba bien – Natsu giro su vista a su compañero. ¡Se trataba simplemente de dar una sorpresa! No un concurso de botargas. Aunque en el fondo Natsu sospechaba, que Happy solo lo hacia por diversión.

– No me pondré esa cosa. Es horrible…– señala la botarga del dinosaurio morado. Y entonces una idea vino a la mente de Happy. Si él no quería usar la botarga de dinosaurio, no quedaba más que "eso"…

– Muajajaja… Kukuku…– empezó a soltar Happy su risa macabra -que de macabra no tenía nada- y después giro de un lado hacia otro. Froto sus manos, y esta vez iba soltar una mucho más fuerte. Cuando una mosca se le metió a la boca. – ¡Coff!.. !Coff! – Natsu miro sobre su hombro justo en ese momento. Happy se retorcía en el suelo.

– Happy… – menciono mientras se agachaba un poco, y miraba como el color azul de su gato, pasaba a morado. – ¡Oye! – Lo sacudió un poco, al ver que este perdía la conciencia – ¡Aguanta! – lo atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos, y de un momento a otro una luz ilumino el pequeño cuerpo de Happy.

– Por… favor…– dijo mientras tosía un poco – ponte ese… – siguió con su vista a donde señalaba Happy. Y como si fuera su última voluntad, la luz ilumino dicho lugar también.

– Es tú último deseo… – simplemente asintió y cerro los ojos. Y de un momento a otro su cuello hizo crack.

– ¡Happy! ¡Nooo! – y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

– Que dramáticos… – murmuró un hombre apático. Que se encontraba en una escalera, reparando algunas lámparas.

[…]

– Así que necesitan ayuda… ¡Me parece bien! – exclamo con felicidad Lucy. No todos los días se podría hacer aquello, y que necesitaran su ayuda era genial. La que necesitaría ayuda seria ella pensó vagamente Gray. Pero esa sensación horrible de estar siendo observado no desaparecía.

Lucy por el contrario estaba más que feliz. Mira que Gray se animara a pedirle ayuda a ella, hablaba de una buena amistad. O si ella iba dar todo de si. Mientras tanto él la observaba con una gotita recorriendo la nuca, al ver los ojos chocolate arder en llamas. Miro vagamente la hora en su reloj.

–"Ya es la hora".

Esperaba y Natsu no le hiciera demorar mucho. Por que si él tardaba mucho, dudaba que esa llamita, se atreviera hacerlo en otra ocasión, además de que cierta forma todo esto era un plan, hecho por ellos dos.

– Lucy vamos a dar una vuelta. Estoy aburriéndome aquí. – ella le miro, para enseguida asentir. Si ella también empezaba a aburrirse, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Pero antes de eso.

– Gray tus pantalones.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Olvide ponérmelos!

Ahora a quien le recorría la gota era a ella.

[…]

En alguna parte de aquel gran centro comercial. Un trió de botargas caminaban juntos. Llamando la atención de los ahí presentes.

– Se puede saber. ¿Por qué ustedes también están usando una? – Happy ya recuperado, después de que alguna alma amablemente le había aventado un vaso -sin agua- y lo había golpeado y recuperado. Se dirigían al lugar acordado.

A un lado, como vagamente lo recordaba iba Erza. Vestida de liebre, y del otro lado una Juvia -la chica corazones- de Gray. Eso en si era escalofriante. Y finalmente Natsu del cual no sabía si tener compasión, o simplemente burlarse. Pero debía admitir que su gusto, para escoger se podría denominar como atractivo. La botarga. Claro.

– Mmm. Si sucede un imprevisto, con este aéreo dinámico traje correré más rápido. – menciono Erza. Ella estaba ahí para que las cosas se llevaran a cabo de forma impecable.

Por su lado Juvia – Solo viene a ver que Gray-sama no sea arrastrado por la lujuriosa de Lucy. ¡Juvia no permitirá que Lucy robe a Gray-sama! – la botarga de Grey levanto las manos, mientras los pantalones se le caían.

– No son de su medida. – Menciono Happy, mientras una Juvia acalorada intentaba subirlos. Aún sabiendo que era una botarga – Aunque el real ni los utiliza.

– En eso tienes razón – Erza y Natsu le dieron la razón.

De un momento a otro Natsu empezó a sentir un calor sofocante. No eran los nervios, que en cierta forma sentía desde mucho antes. Cuantas veces lo había intentado siempre fallaba. "Cuando no sale algo mal, es lo otro" creía que empezaba a ver un dios que no le quería, o simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Aunque había respuestas mas claras a un lado de él.

– Hm. Natsu-san – la voz de Juvia se oyó entre ellos. – No es que quiera asustarte. Pero estas ardiendo – y para ese momento Natsu ya se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa. Mientras gritaba.

– ¡Soy un pescado!

– Un pescado asado – murmuró Happy.

[…]

En otra parte. Lucy empezaba a apresura su paso. Gray le había mencionado de la nueva adquisición del lugar. Una bella fuente donde las parejas iban a declararse. Sea novios o para algo más formal como el matrimonio. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado ante esto último.

Y aunque había dicho que; normalmente no había personas. Ese día había muchas. Y Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente Natsu, le hubiese gustado estar con él. Pero los momentos que compartían eran los menos románticos existentes.

– Vaya suerte la mía. – dejo exhalar pesadamente. Gray que iba unos pasos detrás, solo esperaba que Natsu entrara en acción. Había escuchado a Lucy susurrar un par de cosas. Y por lo poco que había hablado con Natsu -cuando vagamente no peleaban- todo terminaba mal, bueno para comenzar todo empezaba mal. Esperaba y esta vez no fura el caso. Si era así. No sabría como ayudar.

– Luc... – estaba a punto de llamarla. Para decirle que se tenía que retirar. No quería interrumpir el momento. Pero el grito estruendoso de cierta persona, le hizo girar a ver hacia donde provenía.

Un Natsu en botarga de pescado ardiendo literalmente. Seguido por una liebre y finalmente lo mas escalofriante del asunto. Él mismo sin pantalones -los cuales eran usados de bandera- y los calzoncillos que llevaba puestos tenían estampado de caras de Juvia. Que él ni loco se pondría unos así. Corriendo hacia su dirección.

– ¡Lucy!

La mencionada giro solo para ver -al igual que la gente del lugar- como un pescado que venia envuelto en llamas. Corría a o toda prisa. Para aventarse dentro de la fuente y salpicar todo a su alrededor. Ella miraba estupefacta todo. Mas el hecho de cuando vio al pescado nadar hacia ella, bueno básicamente arrastrase, no era tan profunda la fuente.

Para después incorporarse frente a ella y mirarle detenidamente.

Se aventuro a preguntar lo que le carcomía.

– ¿Te conozco? – ciertamente no podía ver nada. El disfraz era cerrado.

Y al parecer la persona de este no la escuchó o simplemente la ignoro.

– "Lucy. Eres como el pescadito del río, siempre escurridizo. Tan difícil de atrapar. Tú piel es como las escamas del mismo; cuando esta disecado. Eres delicioso cuando estas frito, pero hueles feo después de muchos días…"

– Happy – No. Ya sabia quienes eran – Deja de leer eso es perturbador. Y como es eso que mí piel es como escamas y apesto – Happy solo se hundió de hombros. Estaba en un momento de arranque poético e inspiración.

– Se puede saber. ¿Que es todo esto? – no estaba molesta. Pero si un tanto avergonzada. Tenía varios pares de ojos sobre ellos.

– Lucy. Escucha lo que te voy a decir. – Y entonces ella vio que uno de los ojos del pescado se había salido de lugar – ¡Hey! ¡Mírame a los ojos! – Natsu llamo su atención, ella iba a decir que se le acaba de caer. Pero prefirió guardar silencio.

– Yo estoy seguro de esto – señalo su botarga – se que las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero – también pensaba lo mismo – ciertamente han sucedido cosas extrañas – ella enarco una ceja – pero estoy seguro que me perdonaras – entrecerró sus ojos. Mientras no hubiera vuelto a robar su vajilla; todo estaría bien. O le invitara a comer en fondos de botella, aunque la comida supiera muy bien, ella creía que todo estaba bien.

– Dilo de una vez – vio como la cola del pescado se movía de un lado otro. Como haciendo un baile – ¿Natsu? – en algún momento paro y sintió como la observaba, para después sentir como la tomaba por los hombros, y la atrajera un poco hacia él. Los que se encontraban fuera miraban la escena con el corazón en la mano -Gray no. Este había desaparecido y Happy grababa todo- para un futuro.

– Lucy… yo…

Y jamás en su vida ella había sentido aquel calor que empezaba a corroerla por dentro. Era suave y cada vez se iba instalando con fuerza en su pecho. No sabía si; lo que venia era bueno o malo. Lo único que esperaba era que Natsu terminara su frase. Solo eso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por la voz de Natsu.

– Lucy yo te amo. Y quiero que seas mí esposa.

Él agarre en sus hombros fue apretado levemente.

Y entonces exploto. Algo dentro de ella exploto de una forma fantástica. Ese pequeño calor, hizo que instintivamente llevara sus manos hacia su pecho. Para después estas las estirara con fuerza y envolver el cuello de Natsu -pescado- y caer ahora ella dentro de la fuente.

– Sí... sí. – repetía suavemente. Sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, después su mirada se centro en la cara de Natsu que había quedado al descubierto. – Sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Y entonces una sonrisa surco el rostro de ambos. Pero antes de ello. Natsu se incorporo un poco, para después entregar aquello que anhelaba tanto. Sintió recorrer un escalofrió de forma placentera, mientras un anillo hecho a su medida, quedaba puesto en su dedo.

No lo pensó dos veces mientras saltaba y presionaba sus labios contras los de Natsu. Estaba sumamente feliz. Cuanto había esperado esto. Ya nada importaba. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

– Vaya. Esto es hermoso – susurró Erza mientras empezaba alejarse del lugar. Con un par de lagrimillas en sus ojos. Su disfraz había sido innecesario. Natsu no había huido.

– Juvia es hora de… – dejo su frase sin terminar, esta ya no estaba en el lugar.

Happy por el contrario sonrió. Contento por ambos y por que al parecer no fue de mucha sorpresa la forma en como salió todo. Pero ya tendría tiempo para sorprenderla. ¡Oh si! de ahora en adelante tendría bastante tiempo. Pero antes debía detener al par que empezaba, a hacer cosas que no debían. Y hacerlo de la manera más sutil posible.

– ¡Consigan un cuarto de hotel!

Happy se hundió de hombros, mientras que la pareja se separaba abochornada. Ese señor si que sabía como decir las cosas.

– Necesitara nuevos consejos…– murmuró Happy. Y unos muy nuevos. – ¡Aye! – Su mirada brillo maliciosamente.

[…]

Lucy cerró el álbum de fotos mientras sonreía. Cuanto había pasado de aquello. Ciertamente estaba contenta muy contenta por ello.

– ¡Mami! ¡El tío Happy esta dentro de la estufa! – Lucy giro rápidamente en dirección hacia la cocina. Aunque había cosas que no cambiaban. Y aún no tenia sentido, el hecho de que su hija llamara tío a un gato.

Y todavía le faltaba descifrar el misterio, sobre las cosas que Happy adquiría.

– Lucy... – escucho un susurró cerca de ella. Giro levemente para observar a Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y de un momento a otro tomo su mano. Ella simplemente se dejo envolver su mano mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. Para después ingresar en la cocina a salvar a cierto gato color azul.

Después de todo ella tendría que soportar un poco más a Happy. Solo un poco mas.

**o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o:**O**:o**

**Notas finales:  
Buenas!  
**No se como quedo esto (-_-), ya quedo claro la parte de: Romance (?). Yo no escribo para nada de eso, tampoco humor. Pero en fin. No todo se puede ¡¿Verdad?! A mí consideración "creo" quedo aceptable. Deje varias cosas al aire… pero creo que es mejor así.  
Siento que si me pongo a explicarlas seria mucho mas largo, y no creo poder terminarlo, además de que todo se dio muy... ¿Rápido?  
Agradecer a la persona que se tomo el tiempo de dejar un review. Se te agradece, y tomare en cuenta lo dicho. Y aquellos otros que leen, y dieron Follows/Favorite, por alguna razón lo hicieron ¿No? e de pensar que les gusto "creo". Tengo en mente una mini historia (NaLu: de tres capítulos XD), pero para ello necesito tiempo; mucho tiempo XD ojala les divierta lo que hice. E ignoren las faltas de ortografía u.u'

**Byeee****  
Hanasaki95.**


End file.
